natvivorfandomcom-20200216-history
Natvivor: The Elysian Fields
|castsheet=ElysianCastSheet.png |dvdcover= |previous=''Norway'' |next=''2055'' }}Natvivor: The Elysian Fields, also known as Natvivor: The Elysian Fields—All-Stars, (originally dubbed as Survivor: The Elysian Fields) is the seventh season of Natvivor. Twists/Changes *'All-Stars': A cast of twenty-one former castaways returned for another shot at the title of Sole Survivor. *'Three Tribes': For the first time, three tribes will compete starting at the beginning of the season instead of the normal two. Each tribe consisted of seven members each. *'Hidden Immunity Idol' **'Offered at the Survivor Auction': At the Survivor Auction, a public Hidden Immunity Idol, in which everyone would know about, was up for bidding. *'Purgatory': On Day 7, all of the remaining eighteen castaways temporarily came together onto one beach and would later be sorted into tribes in the following days to come. *'Tribe Switch': After the Purgatory twist, the tribe was dissolved and the eighteen remaining castaways were spread across the two remaining tribes on Day 9. Another switch occurred on Day 14, reintroducing the previously dissolved tribe and shuffling the remaining fifteen players into three tribes of five. *'Double Tribal Council': Shortly after the Tribe Switch on Day 9, the newly formed and tribes were subjected to a Double Tribal Council, where both tribes would go to Tribal Council separately, and two players would be voted out. *'Delayed Jury Phase': Rather than having the jury phase start when there were thirteen players left in the game, the jury phase was pushed back to start when there were eleven players in the game. *'Extra Vote': One of the items in the Survivor Auction, an advantage that allowed its user the right to vote twice at the same Tribal Council. *'Curse': As one of the items in the Survivor Auction, a castaway would receive a curse, which gave the player the option to lose the ability to vote at the next Tribal Council, or keep the ability to vote but receive a vote against themselves in exchange. If the castaway with the curse survives said Tribal Council, they get to pass on towards another player. *'Returned to Final Three format': The Final Three format, which was swapped out for a Final Two in the previous season, was reinstated this season. This time, said finalists would be facing a jury of eight. Production Castaways Season Summary Voting History Trivia *''The Elysian Fields'' is the first season to feature a cast comprised of all returning players. It is also the first season to feature an uneven numbered cast of players. *This season has the least amount of hosts to date, with only two. **Because of this, The Elysian Fields has the lowest ratio of hosts to production members. **This season is also the only season to feature only female hosts. *Of the participating castaways: **15 are returning for their second time after being apart of the jury in their subsequent seasons. **Two are returning after winning their subsequent season: Brad and Gabriel. **Two are returning after losing at the Final Tribal Council in their subsequent season: Annie and Kyra. **Royal is the only castaway returning for his third season. **David E. is the only castaway returning after not making it to the jury phase of a subsequent season. *This season is the second season to have a player ejected from the game, following the preceding season. *The final four players are the only players to improve upon their placements from their original seasons. *This season ties the record with ''Turkmenistan'' for the longest running season, both spanning across 42 days. Category:Seasons Category:Survivor: The Elysian Fields Category:Returning Player Seasons